A Secret from the rest of the world
by Moonowl17
Summary: Drabble: Set after season one, just a small one shot drabble. House/Cameron. No flames please. Read and review


He watched her as her long dark brown hair fell down her shoulders and onto her back. She looked up, feeling the eyes of someone looking at her and she turned and saw him standing there. She smiled and he smiled back, it was his little secret and no one, not even she would find out. She turned back to her laptop and read, her eyes starting to close as she did. She was exhausted, but determined. She hadn't slept in several days all she could think about was him! But he didn't know, it was her little secret and no one, not even he would find out.

The day went as normal, sick people came in, healthy people went out. All the time his thoughts were of her. He went to the desk and checked out, remembering about the date that they had shared, he had hurt her, but he knew it would turn itself around, it would just take time!

The day went as normal, sick people came in, healthy people went out. She was in the lab, checking some tests that he had sent her to do. Her mind flashed back to the date, it wasn't what she had hoped, he had hurt her and she knew that it would never be fixed, maybe it couldn't be fixed. She closed her eyes again, the strain of the past few days beginning to show. Her co workers were of course concerned about her, she loved them for it, but she wasn't slipping, she couldn't slip, she was good at what she did.

The day ended just like any other, she went home and ran on her machine, trying to get her thoughts away from him, but she knew that she wouldn't succeed, she hadn't done in the past few days, so what would make today any different. Knocking on her door broke her concentration, she hit the stop button and went up to it and opened it, and she saw her co workers standing there, pizza in hand and beer in the other she smiled as she let them in and they began to relax in each others company.

The day ended just like any other, he popped a Vidicon in his mouth and wondered how long it would take for someone to come in to piss him off, as if one person could do it, he was already there! He picked up his bag and made his way to his car, prepared for another lonely night at home. He opened the door and looked around at his apartment, the same mess it always was. He sat at the piano and began to play, thinking of her at the same time. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. He went over and opened it and saw his best friend standing there, pizza and beers in his hand. He let him in and they began to relax in each others company.

Another day, another load of sick people but also the opportunity to see him. She smiled at the thought of him, but then she frowned, the hurt retuned and she began to hate him. She picked up her beeper and left her apartment, making the short trek to work like she did every morning. She walked in, put on a fresh pot of coffee, got his mail and waited for them all to come. She was right, her thoughts still of him and their date, how could someone say something like that! Her co workers arrived, followed by him. They all exchanged a brief good morning to each other and then the meeting started.

Another day, another load of sick people. The chief of medicine, and also the only person who he could spar with in his sarcasm battles had given him a new case. After a good ten minutes of sparring, she gave in and he left her. Walking in to the conference room, he saw her, checking his mail like she always did for him Good mornings were exchanged, he got a cup of coffee and popped a Vidicon in his mouth before starting their meeting. The case was simple enough and soon he had sent the two male ducklings off to get the tests done. She stayed, looking at her book. He sat down next to her and asked for her honest opinion. Once she had given that to him, she stood up and left. He hit the desk, knowing that he had to make it right.

A new case, a new challenge. She had stayed and he had spoken to her, she was surprised that she could be so nice to him, her heart leaped. She stayed calm gave her opinion and left. Their new case, she got the history like she always did and then went into the labs with her co workers as they ran the tests. All the time, he was on her mind. She didn't know what to do.

A new case, a new challenge. He hated work, if it was up to him, he would sit around and play his DS all day instead he had to go and cure the sick, it was boring! He thought of her, their conversation, yes it was just her opinion of their case, but he could tell more from it. She was trying to be nice to him she was, in face hurting. It was his fault and he needed to make it right. He thought about her, she was all he could think about, her dark brown hair falling on her shoulders, her eyes, looking into his soul and finding things out that he didn't want other people to know, not even himself. He had to make it better, and he knew how.

Days like this dragged on. Running tests and them coming back negative, then running more tests and waiting for the negative result to come from them! She went to her office, she needed to hide. Head in her hands, she closed her eyes and dreamed. Knocking came and she opened them, she looked who was at the door, and it was him. She didn't know how she was going to be able to face him after all she was still mad at him, and in pain. She allowed him to come in and he opened the door to her office.

Days like this dragged on. His ducklings coming in to tell him that all the tests were negative, they were not getting anywhere fast! He hated this and needed to do something, but his thoughts were always of her. His heart leaped as he thought of her more and more, he knew what he had to do. She was sitting there, head in hands, eyes properly closed. She was tired, so was he. He knocked and she looked up and after some hesitation said that he could come in.

They were alone, together in her office. He closed her blinds, no one needed to see this but her. He walked up to her and reached out his hand. She took it and she stood up to face him. They starred into each others eyes, no words were said. He leaned in, at the same time raising her head to meet his lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her ever so gently on the lips. He didn't want her to be in pain anymore, to be alone just like he was. He pulled away she opened her eyes and looked at him. Three words from his mouth was the start of a very big change for the both of them in their lives.

"I love you."

They kissed more passionately this time, neither of them wanting it to end. She pulled away and smiled. They both had a secret, one that they shared and no one was going to find out.


End file.
